


Behind Closed doors.

by Aldyce



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Perspective, Anxiety, Bisexual Type, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Claustrophobia, Crossover, Enemies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Family, Fights, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Tharn, Hotel, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Quarantine, Sharing a Room, Shower Sex, TharnType/The Untamed, Virus, bisexual wei wuxian, gay lan wangji, romance in isolation, two men locked in a room
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldyce/pseuds/Aldyce
Summary: A TharnType and The Untamed crossover quarantine fic.When four strangers end up quarantined in two neighboring rooms, tensions run high, bonds are formed and sometimes the unexpected happens.Love isn't always easy and it is never simple.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 71
Kudos: 65





	1. Day 0.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, thought this could be a fun little project while I am stuck at home. 
> 
> Uploads will be daily at 8 pm (french time) and I will be using the #LockedInFic on twitter. Come and join in with me it would mean the world.  
> I will be updating the tags as I post the new chapters so that I don't spoil the story for those who read daily.

**Lan Wangji** :

  
Lan Wangji sat in the sunlit coffee salon finishing his green tea. He had arrived at the airport three hours early in case something were to happen but of course his flight had been delayed.  
Lan Xichen had dropped him off and wished him a good trip but now he was alone. He was looking forward to this trip. He had been working on his book for years and he had always dreamed of sitting in the places he had written about. Actually living the lives of his characters, tracing their footsteps. Experience indeed of research.  
His family had been surprised when he announced that he was flying to Europe on his break. He had never been one to make big decisions without proper consideration or to step out of his comfort zone. But this, this had been his dream since he was a teenager and he was finally going to make it reality.

He was about to pull his laptop out and see if he could get some work done when his flight was finally announced. Despite all the delays and doubts, he was finally on his way. Nothing could stop him now.  
Finishing his tea, he gathered his bags and made his way to the gate. The flight was just connecting in Beijing on it’s way to Paris from Phuket, Thailand and he didn’t want to risk anything else going wrong.

**Type** :

  
Exams had been a bloody nightmare and he had barely made it through but now that they were done, Type planned on fully enjoying his vacation. After all, it would be one to remember since he was going to be spending it in sunny Spain.

Despite all his father’s yelling they had made it to Phuket Airport right on time. And he was finishing up with security and was heading to his hall just as boarding was called for his flight. He wasn’t flying directly to Madrid where he was staying but instead going to Paris with a stop in China somewhere first. He wasn’t too bothered, he had his tablet and a shit ton of movies on it to watch, plus he could always do with a little nap. The flight would be over in no time and he would be enjoying the summer he would remember for a lifetime.

**Wei Wuxian :**

  
Wei Wuxian did not like airports. They were always so loud and busy and the Beijing Capital International Airport was no exception. His sister and brother were with him, making sure he had all he would need for his trip : a book to read on the plane, his passport and enough cash. He loved them for their fussing but knew he would have to get on the plane soon and have to manage on his own.  
The three siblings had always done everything together but when his high school best friend, Wen Qing had invited to come stay a week with her and her brother in Paris, he had forced himself out of his comfort zone and accepted the invitation.  
His friends had moved the year before and he missed them dearly. He had hoped that maybe his sister would come with him since she has also been close friends with Wen Qing but she had to work so he was on his own.

Navigating the airport wasn’t much of a difficulty, he had already looked up the layout and knew where his hall was. He would have been right on time if his flight hadn’t been delayed. Putting his headphones on and pulling out his book he tried to patiently wait but concentrating soon proved impossible so instead he pulled out his phone and scrolled down his twitter feed.

**Tharn :**

  
Tharn was running late. Some would even go as far as saying he was very late. Really it wasn’t his fault. Saying goodbye to Tanya had been emotional, then he had missed his bus and had had to get the next one and once he had finally arrived at the airport, he had gotten lost.  
Totally not his fault.  
He wasn’t sure about this trip. It hadn’t been his idea, it had been P’San’s and he felt like he owed it to both of them to give it a real try. He and San had been together since they were kids, or at least, since he was a kid. But ever since San had finished school and started travelling the world for his work, their relationship had changed. They had maybe seen each other four times in the past year and even when they did get to spend time together, they spent more time having sex than actually talking. The feelings had definitely changed and Tharn was starting to think it was time to call quits on a relationship that had been done for a while. But then San had asked him to come meet him in Rome, had promised that he had the whole week clear just for Tharn. And he had accepted. If after the week he still felt the same, then he would break up with him. That was the deal he had made with himself and what he was repeating to himself as he ran through the airport to make it to his flight.

By some miracle, he made it to the gate a minute before they closed boarding. Maybe it was a sign. This trip would be fine, he just had to stop overthinking it.

**Type :**

  
It was early evening when they landed in Paris. He had slept a little on the plane but was still exhausted and was looking forwards to a proper night sleep in a hotel tonight before taking a second plane to Madrid.  
They were just waiting for the doors to open when the captain’s voice came online.  
“Sorry for the wait everyone. We have encountered some difficulties. We are working on it as fast as we can and you will be let out as soon as possible. Please everyone stay in our seats and stay calm. If you are feeling unwell, please inform one of the flight attendants.”

**Lan Wangji :**

  
They had arrived over an hour ago but were still in the plane. He was trying to stay calm but something was obviously wrong. He would have assumed it was a menacinal problem if it wasn’t for the last part of the captain’s announcement. As the flight attendants rushed to check on the couple passengers who had called them over, he knew what was wrong. Someone was sick and if his guess was correct, they wouldn’t be leaving this plane for a while.

His suspicions were proved correct when the speakers came back online. It wasn’t the captain this time but a woman’s voice. One of the passengers on the flight had tested positive for a highly infectious virus. There was no telling who many of them had come in contact with him. They were all being placed in quarantine.  
This was the last thing he needed. He should be having his dinner in a nice, quiet restaurant, resting in a comfortable bed and then starting his parisien dream in the morning. He had not planned on being locked in a hotel room for two weeks.

**Tharn :**

  
Tharn was relieved. How fucked up was that? He was trapped in a plane, he could have been infected by some dangerous virus and he was relieved because he had an excuse not to see San.  
He should probably be worried about the fact that he would prefer to spend two weeks in quarantine then see his boyfriend. He really should but for now, he will just have to text San and tell him about the situation. Besides, with two weeks alone, he will have plenty of time to think about the situation and figure this out.

**Wei Wuxian :**

  
Wei Wuxian was freaking out. His first time leaving home and he was stuck in quarantine for two weeks. Yanli was going to be so worried.  
At least they were finally being let out of the damn plane. They had been informed that the quarantine would be at the airport hotel and that because of the limited amount of rooms they would be sharing the room with another passenger. People traveling together would be kept together but since he was alone he would be placed with some stranger. He hoped they were nice and he could make a friend. Maybe that would make this whole experience less awful.

His name was called and he was given a mask before being shown the way to the room that would be his new home, at least for the next, fourteen, long days.

There was already a young man in the room when Wei Wuxian arrived. He was tall, dark hair and a perfectly pressed white shirt and dark pants. He was handsome but also extremely intimidating.  
He couldn't help but feel self conscious at his own disgruntled appearance. He had been traveling all day! It was normal to be a bit of a mess but apparently that wasn’t the case for his roommate.  
“Um hi. I am pretty beat so I am just going to go to bed. We can get to know each other in the morning, right?”  
“Hm.” he had been expecting a bit more of an answer, maybe for the other man to at least say a whole word but he was too exhausted to fight him on it. Besides they would have plenty of time to talk. Maybe the other man was just tired as well.

**Type :**

  
Type was exhausted when he arrived at his room. He was the first one there so at least he didn’t have to deal with an awkward introduction just yet. He quickly showered and changed into his sleep clothes. He would just stay up until his new roommate arrived, he could introduce himself properly and then sleep.  
With nowhere else to go, he sat on his bed as he waited.

**Tharn :**

  
The first thing he saw upon entering the room was the young man, fast asleep on one of the two beds in the room. He was dressed in pyjamas but on top of the covers as opposed to under them.  
He looked exhausted and he didn’t want to wake him. They had all had a hard day.  
Silently putting his bag down he got ready for bed, grabbing the extra blanket from the armchair and laying it over his new roommate before climbing into his own bed.


	2. Day 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their first day together, introductions are made and tensions start to run high. 
> 
> Only 13 days left.

**Lan Wangji :**

  
Lan Wangji wakes up early. Before the sun has fully risen.  
He always liked mornings, the calm, the soft light. The quiet. A quiet that is possible since his companion is still fast asleep, buried under a mountain of blankets.  
He boils the kettle on the desk, making himself a cup of green tea and settling in front of the open window to get some work done. Just because it isn’t exactly how he imagined it doesn’t mean he can’t still get his work done and make the best of this quarantine.

**Type :**

  
Type wakes up disoriented. He is in his pyjamas, on the hotel bed with a blanket covering him. He is pretty sure it is the same blanket he had seen yesterday on the back of the chair.  
If it was covering him now, it could mean only one thing. And yep, sure enough, there was a man sleeping in the bed next to his. He must have fallen asleep while he was waiting. What a shit first impression.  
Getting out of bed he stole another glance at his new roommate. He was good looking, his features softened by sleep, hair falling across his face and bare chest exposed. Okay now he was definitely being creepy.  
Instead of watching the man sleep like a complete psycho, he decided to try and make up for their failed introduction from the night before and order them some breakfast.  
The hotel staff had told them they could call down to the kitchen for food and have it left before their door. Picking up the menu, he scanned the choices and ordered up a selection for them to enjoy and get to know each other.

**Tharn :**

  
The sound of the doorbell ringing pulls him from his sleep. Half opening his eyes, he sees the sleeping boy from yesterday waiting by the door. He stands there for a while, probably waiting for whoever rang the bell to leave before opening the door and pulling a massive tray of food into the room.  
“Oh! you’re awake. I ordered us some breakfast, by the way, I’m Type. I wanted to introduce myself last night but it would seem I fell asleep.” The boy’s smile was infectious and he felt himself smile back.  
“Hi Type. I’m Tharn. That looks amazing and I am starving.”

**Lan Wangji :**

  
Lan Wangji’s morning had been pleasant and productive. The rewrite was going well and his roommate was still asleep despite it nearing noon.  
He is stuck on one sentence that just doesn't sound right when the boy groans and rolls out of his bed, hitting the flour hard. He figures he will leave his companion to his mess of blankets and limbs on the ground as he tries to fix his sentence. After all, he has a feeling that now that his companion is awake, the room won’t be quite as calm or quiet.

**Wei Wuxian :**

  
It was just the first day but Wei Wuxian was already starting to understand just how boring quarantine was. He had slept half the day away, had spent forever under the hot water of the shower, painted his nails his favourite shade of red and tried to start about fifty conversations with Lan Wangji. And it wasn’t even two o’clock!  
Surely he would go insane before being let out of here, especially if he didn’t get his roomie to talk to him. But getting Lan Wangji to hold a conversation with him had proven to be near impossible. He would only answer with one word answers if Wei Wuxian asked a direct question or would just nod his head and turn back to his laptop.  
He had tried looking over his shoulder at what he was working on, but as soon as he had gotten close Lan Wangji had slammed his computer closed and given him a glare that sent chills down his spine.  
In conclusion Lan Wangji was about as fun as a plastic plant. Terrible conversation but at least he was nice to look at.

**Tharn :**

  
The day had passed pretty easily, breakfast with Type had been fun, they had started getting to know each other. Just the basics but he guessed they would have plenty of time to learn more, at least so far it seemed like they would along just fine.  
Now he was on his stomach on his bed. He had just finished listening to Thanya telling him all about her day. Now he was waiting for Thorn to come down from his room and talk with him.  
“Hey little brother. How are things going? Have you gone stir crazy yet?”  
“Haha. Very funny. I am hanging on so far, thank you for your concern.”  
“You know I’m just teasing. Anyways, how did San take you missing your romantic weekend in Rome?”  
“Ummm... “  
“Tharn. Please tell me you told him. Come on bro, that is not okay, he is going to be expecting you to arrive in a matter of hours!”  
“I know! I know! And I feel terrible, I do. It’s just that I know how much he wanted me to make it and I know it’s not my fault I can’t make it and he will understand. But I just don't want to call. I don’t want to have to listen to him talk about how disappointed he is.”  
“Tharn, you are my brother but San is my friend and he deserves a call. He will worry about you. And besides, I know you. And I know there's more you aren’t telling me, why are you so reluctant to talk to him. I know that you weren't sure about this trip in the first place. Is everything okay between you two?” Tharn sighed and rolled back onto his back. His brother could always tell when he was lying and he knew that he was right. Something had changed with San, he didn’t know if it was because of the distance or something else but he didn’t feel the same way as he used to. He couldn’t even imagine breaking up with San but he couldn’t get the thought off his mind.  
“I’m not sure. I have to talk to him and I will but I don’t know what I will say. Not yet. I’ll text, tell him I am quarantined and won’t be able to see him and then for the rest, I guess I will have plenty of time to figure it out.”  
“Okay brother. I have to go, mom is calling us for dinner. Good luck with San. I love you.”  
“Bye Thorn. I love you too.” as he hung up the phone and looked up he noticed Type on the other side of the room glaring at him. He looked absolutely furious and Tharn had no idea what about.

**Type :**

  
Type was fucking pissed. He knew he shouldn’t let it affect it so much. It was none of his business but he thought Tharn was a good guy, he had liked him. But now, hearing him talk so cavalry about not wanting to see or even talk to his boyfriend. It took him back to a pretty crap time and made his blood boil.  
If you didn’t want to be in a relationship with someone, just end it. Don’t string them along. Why was that so hard for people to understand?

**Lan Wangji :**

  
As Wei Wuxian dropped the balls he had been trying to juggle once again, Lan Wangji’s patience finally snapped. He hadn’t been able to do any proper work since morning, every time he was getting somewhere, Wei Wuxian would interrupt his thought process and try to start a conversation.  
He had been asking increasingly personal questions all day and Lan Wangji was just about ready to bash his head in with his laptop.  
“What do you think you will miss most while we are in quarantine? I would definitely say it will be my shijie’s soup. Have I told you about my shijie? She is so kind and her soup! It is the best in the world. No one can make it like it her. God I would kill for a bowl of it right now.” he flopped down onto Lan Wangji’s bed as he finished whining.  
“Stop! Just stop jumping around and shut the hell up !!!” Lan Wangji rarely lost his cool but the room was small and he had his limits.  
Wei Wuxian looked shocked for a minute, the first minute of silence since that morning, but he should have known it was too good to last as the other man soon started loudly laughing in front of him.  
If he had been pissed before now he was furious.

**Wei Wuxian :**

  
The last thing he had expected was to hear the prim and proper Lan Wangji not only shout but swear. He probably shouldn’t have pushed his luck so far but he was bored and Lan Wangji’s buttons were too easy to press.  
He looked so mad, but also shocked at his own outburst. Wei Wuxian couldn’t not laugh.  
“Haha Lan Wangji, such a polite guy! Looks like you are just like the rest of us after all, cursing away and raising your voice as soon as you get a little annoyed. How surprising!” he could see Lan Wangji was mad, and he would probably end up having to dodge a smack but before Lan Wangji had to chance to murder him, he heard loud voices echoing from the next room. I would see he wasn’t the only one having a complicated first day with his quarantine roommate.

**Type :**

  
To say he was pissed was an understatement. Type had always run hot and he didn’t have the easiest time controlling his emotions, especially his anger.  
“What you are doing is not okay.”  
“What? Are you talking to me?”  
“Who the hell else would I be talking to? We are locked in this room together aren’t we?”  
“Yes we are. So maybe you should mind your own damn business and stay out of my personal relationships.”  
“What you are doing is cruel. If you don’t love him then you should just break up with him. Stringing him along is cruel and just a dick move.” Type could hear his voice rising, he wished he could walk out and not have to deal with this bullshit anymore but that wasn’t possible so he did the only thing he could think of and hid under his covers in his bed.

**Wei Wuxian :**

  
The fight in the other room had stopped their own fight but the anger was still heavy in the air. Lan Wangji had turned his back on him and disappeared into the bathroom. Coming out and going straight to his bed where he laid with his back to Wei Wuxian.  
He tried to do the same and just go to sleep but his mind was too busy. The reason he had been messing with Lan Wangji all afternoon was to distract himself. Because, now, in the silence with only his own thoughts to keep him company, Wei Wuxian was terrified.

**Tharn :**

  
Type had already gone to bed but Tharn couldn’t stop thinking about what he had said. He had already texted San and told him he was quarantined and wouldn’t be able to meet up but he knew it wasn’t enough. They had been together for seven years. Of course they had had up and downs and had even been on breaks before but he knew this was more serious. If he ended things now, it would really be the end.  
Is that what he wanted? Could he even imagine his life without San? The truth was that he could. He had been living it for two years now. Ever since San had left to work in Europe, their relationship had changed. He was always happy to see him when he got the chance but even then it was mainly just sex. The feelings, the warmth in his stomach when he looked at him, he couldn’t remember the last time he had felt that. And that scared him.  
He had been with San since he was fourteen. They had had a complicated relationship, he knew San had cheated on him before and he couldn’t ignore San’s manipulative behaviour at the start of their relationship. San had been sixteen at the time, a good friend of Thorn’s and Tharn had had a crush. San had noticed and they had gotten together. Thorn had been furious to start with but as the years passed and they stayed together and fell in love he accepted them. He knew his brother didn’t know about the cheating but he still couldn’t forget what he had said earlier, he could tell something was wrong. He could as well, he had been able to for a while if he was being honest.  
He had been with San for so long he had no idea what life would look like without him in it but maybe it was time to try.  
“I got this.” he spoke the words to himself, hoping they would help convince himself he had made the right decision. That if he said it loud enough, he would actually believe it. It wasn't like there was anyone there to hear him anyway. 

**Wei Wuxian :**

  
Wei Wuxian hated small places, he always had and this room was starting to feel like a prison cell. He knew he needed to open the window, let the wind blow on his face, breath and get himself back under control but he was spiraling.  
He missed his family, since the Jiang’s had adopted him, he, Jiang Cheng and Yanli were always together. The three siblings against the world. Now he was halfway across the world, locked in a room for the next two weeks with someone who hated him and wanted nothing to do with him. He was alone and he didn’t know what he could do to make it any better. He was stuck, locked inside these walls that felt like they were closing in around him.  
His anxiety was rising and pulling him under when he heard a voice. It was coming from the room they had heard the fight from earlier.  
“I got this.” he could hear the doubt in his voice, but also the determination to make it true. To believe in the words even if they weren’t true.  
His breathing levelled out as he repeated the words in his head, as he let them sink in, let himself believe them.  
“I got this.” He didn't know who his next door neighbour was but he was thankful to him, thankful for the voice that had saved him and told him what he most needed to hear. He had this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave you a comment.  
> See you tomorrow for the next update.


	3. Day 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calls are made and bonds are created.

**Wei Wuxian :**

  
Lan Wangji had been at his desk writing on his computer all morning. They hadn’t spoken to each other and Wei Wuxian was starting to feel the strain of being quiet for so long.  
He had always prefered busy rooms with a lot going on and lots of people to talk to. He wasn’t the most comfortable with his own thoughts and preferred to be distracted from them. But since Lan Wangji was ignoring him and there was no one else to talk to in this cell he was locked in, it was him and his thoughts. He had thought of opening the window, sticking his head out the window, maybe even shouting out into the world but the window was just next to Lan Wangji’s desk and he didn’t want to deal with the angry man.  
He had texted with Jiang Cheng a bit but he didn’t have much news and was grumpy as usual.  
He had thought about calling Wen Qing but she would just ask how he was handling the quarantine and he didn’t want to talk about it.  
So with no one left to call and screaming out the window was not a valid option, he was just left to ponder his life, the decisions he had made and spending the next two weeks in this square box with someone who hates him.  
Should be fun.

**Lan Wangji :**

  
The room is finally quiet. He should be happy and concentrating on his work but it doesn’t feel right. He can practically feel the tension in the room. But what can he do about it? He was the one that wanted it this way, he can’t exactly tell Wei Wuxian that this silence is freaking him out and he secretly preferred it when the other man was being an annoying little shit.

**Tharn :**

  
The energy in the room was tense to say the least. Type was still looking at him like he was a piece of shit and he didn’t know what he could say about it. After all, he had a point.  
He looked over to make sure Type was still laying on his bed, looking at his phone before moving against the open window. It wasn’t much for privacy but he guessed it was the best he could do in this small room and without locking himself in the bathroom.  
With his back to Type, he pulled his phone and dialed the number.  
“Hi.” He could tell San was pissed. He had never been good at hiding his feelings. He wanted to hang up immediately but knew this was a conversation they needed to have.  
“Hey. Sorry about texting so late yesterday. I should have called or told you earlier. Everything was just a bit of a mess. I hope you didn’t wait up for me.”  
“Well I certainly wasn’t thrilled to get a five word text from my boyfriend that I haven’t seen in mouths saying he can’t make it to the romantic weekend I had been planning for weeks.”  
“I’m sorry San. You know I have no control over being quarantined! If I could have been there I would have.”  
“I know, I know. I’m just pissed I can’t see you. Do you think you could come once you get out of quarantine?”  
“I don’t think so San. I can’t take that much time away from university. I’m sorry.”  
“Yeah, yeah. I know you are too busy.”He tried to ignore the bitter tone of San’s voice but it still annoyed him. After all he wasn’t the one who had decided on a whim to take a job on the other side of the world.  
“You know my schedule isn’t the only reason we don’t see each other, but I didn’t call to fight. I just want to talk to you.” He can hear Type moving behind him, it sounds like he dropped his phone and then sweared.  
“Is there someone with you? I thought you were in quarantine?” Tharn can feel his frustration grow at the anger in San’s tone. He doesn’t have the energy to deal with his jealousy or his temper right now.  
“Of course I’m in quarantine. But they didn’t have enough room to isolate us individually so I have a roommate.”  
“And they put you with a guy?”  
“Of course they did San. Remember we live in a heteronormative world. It isn’t that big of a deal, calm down.”  
“Of course I’m not going to be calm. My boyfriend cancelled our romantique weekend and instead, is locked in a room with some guy for two weeks. Is he hot?”  
“Enough San. i don’t want to have this conversation with you. I can’t control being quarantined, I was exposed to a danger virus remember? And I sure as hell didn’t choose who to be sharing a room with. Now can you stop this bullshit?” He knows he is getting angry, he needs to calm down. Have a calm conversation about the future of their relationship but San is really making it hard for him.  
“Yeah, yeah. No need to get your panties in a twist. I just miss you. It has been so long since I saw you, just want to get my hands all over that body of yours…”  
“Does everything always have to be about sex with you?”  
“God, you really are in a mood. No need to be such a prude.”  
“I’m not being a prude San, I just want to have an actual, serious conversation about us.”  
“Fine, fine. What do you want to talk about?”  
Tharn had made his mind up about telling San he wasn’t happy anymore but he hadn’t thought about how exactly to do that.  
“I don’t think I love you anymore.” Shit. That was definitely not how he wanted to do this.  
“What ?!!?”  
“Shit. Sorry, I didn’t mean to say it like that. It’s just, I don’t know, i feel like something has changed…”  
“I would say that is an understatement if you don’t love me.” He hated how hurt San sounded but he knew he couldn’t take it back. He had n’t planned to say it so bluntly but his words had been true. He didn’t love San, he hadn’t for a while now.  
“I’m sorry San. I hate to do this but I think we need to break up.”  
“Is there someone else? Is that why you are doing this?”  
“No San. I would never cheat. My feelings have just changed. I’m sorry.”  
“Okay. Goodbye Tharn, hope you have a nice life. I will always be here if you need me.” San had hung before he could answer and he was thankful. What exactly could he say? San had been his first love, there had been a time he had been sure they would be together forever. He felt tears fall down his face. He had made the right decision. He knew that, but it still hurt.  
“Are you alright?” He was surprised to hear Type’s voice right behind him, he had forgotten he had an audience. He wanted to be mad at Type for his harsh words the previous day but he didn’t sound angry, he sounded concerned and sorry for him.  
“No. But I will be. It had to happen, I just hate hurting him.”

**Wei Wuxian :**

  
The room was too quiet. It was deafening, all he could hear. He knew it shouldn’t be this quiet, he should be able to hear the cars out in the street, Lan Wangji’s fingers on his keyboard, his own beating heart. He needed to focus on one of them. Needed to pull himself out of the spiral before he lost the ability to focus completely.  
Wei Wuxian had been having panic attacks since he was a child and had always had a hard time managing his anxiety. No one ever expected since he was so loud and friendly but it was all just a front.  
Yanli or Jiang Cheng had always been able to see the signs and help him calm down but they weren’t here now, he was on his own, locked in his room, the stale air getting harder to breath minute by minute.

**Lan Wangji :**

  
“Wei Wuxian! Hey, are you alright? Look at me.” He had had an eye on the man throughout most of the afternoon in the reflection on his screen and noticed as soon as he stopped pancing and sank to the wall.  
He was by his side in an instant, sitting on the flour before him, trying to get his attention.  
He could only think of one thing to do, what his brother had had to do for him so many times when he was a teenager.

**Type :**

  
“I’m sorry about yesterday. It was none of my business and I shouldn’t have gotten involved.” He had been trying to start a conversation since Tharn had ended his call to his now boyfriend. He had heard Tharn talk about him on the call and didn’t really know if he should act like the heard everything he had said while on the phone or ignore the whole thing that happened.  
“It’s okay. You’re right, it wasn’t your business but you were right. I was scared to admit the truth about my feelings. Our relationship was complicated. Maybe I just needed a push.”  
“Well I am glad you figured it out. Sorry for being a dick yesterday. If we are going to be locked in here together, we should try and get along.”  
“Agreed. I would much rather have you as a friend than an ennemie.”

**Wei Wuxian :**

  
He was pulled from his spiraling thoughts when two warm hands wrapped around his face and his eyes met with deep pools of liquid gold.  
“Focus on me. Just breathe with me okay. With me okay, in and out, pace yourself on me.” Wei Wuxian felt instantly cold as Lan Wangji removed one of his hands from his face only to take his hand in his. He placed Wei Wuxian’s hand on his chest but took the other hand and pulled it so he was resting on Lan Wangji’s chest before returning his own hand to Wei Wuxian’s face.  
“Now, breath with me. Feel my chest rise. In. And out.”  
He didn’t know how long they had sat like that, Lan Wangji’s voice commanded him to breathe. Slowly his mind cleared, he continued breathing with Lan Wangji, finding comfort in the warmth of the man’s hands against his face.  
After a while he started to grow tired, he was always exhausted after a panic attack but he didn’t want to move.  
Lan Wangji must have noticed because suddenly he was picking him up and placing him on his bed. Pulling the covers over him. It was still early but he fell asleep almost immediately, the warmth of the hand Lan Wangji still had against his face making him feel safe.

**Tharn :**

  
Type was in the bathroom having a shower and he had just been trying to balance his phone on his nose when he heard worried voices from the next room. He moved over to the wall, a man was calling out to someone called Wei Wuxian, he was calming him down, making him breath with him.  
He sat on the flour against the wall, breathing slowly, as if he could somehow help the panicked man. After a while, they turned silent. He waited a while longer before speaking.  
“Is he okay?”  
“Yes. He is sleeping now. He will be fine.”  
“Good, that is good. I’m Tharn.”  
“Lan Wangji.” The man’s voice was calm, reassuring and he was glad that Wei Wuxian was with him. No matter what he was dealing with, he could tell, Lan Wangji would be there to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. please leave a comment and I will see you tomorrow.


	4. Day 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some light exercice and new feelings.

**Wei Wuxian :**

  
Wei Wuxian wakes with a headache. The window is open and the wind is blowing on his face. That in itself shouldn’t be possible since his bed was furthest from the window.  
Sitting up he realises Lan Wangji is at his usual spot at the desk but he doesn’t look quite as tense as he normally does.  
“Why am I in this bed?”  
“It is closer to the window. The fresh air should help if you start to feel like the room is too small. I will stay in the other bed from now on.” Wei Wuxian was even more confused now. Had Lan Wangji moved all his stuff and changed beds with him just so he could be closer to the window? Why would he do that? How did he know the room felt too small sometimes?  
More than that, how did he know how to help him out the previous night? Even Yanli had never been able to calm him down that fast.  
“About last night…” He was hesitant, even if he seemed more friendly today, he didn’t want to make the man angry again by trying to start a conversation.  
“Mm.” In terms of encouragement it wasn’t much but Wei Wuxian would take it.  
“Thank you for helping me. I know you don’t like me much but it was very kind to help…”  
“Of course. Anything for you.” he gasped at the words. Lan Wangji hated him, didn’t he? Maybe he had misjudged the man. Watching him now, he was staring at his computer but the back of his ears were slightly red.  
“Um. Well, thank you. Do you mind if I ask how you knew to do that? Or even how you knew I was having a panic attack? People don’t normally react so quickly.”  
“My brother used to do it for me when I was a teenager.”  
“Oh.” Wei Wuxian didn’t know how to react to the information. Lan Wangji looked so controlled, like nothing ever got to him and yet he had just admitted to having panic attacks as a child. He wanted to ask a million questions but he didn’t want to scare Lan Wangji away now that he had started to open up a little.  
“Um, okay. Well I am gonna jump in the shower now. See ya.” See ya? Really? He couldn’t believe he had said that, they were literally locked in a hotel room together for two weeks. God he was an idiot.

**Type :**

  
Type was restless. It had been two days but the room was small and he was used to running for hours on the football field with his friends.  
He had been passing for about ten minutes when Tharn put down the book he had been reading.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing. I’m just restless. Need to move around.”  
“Okay well stop pacing because that is just annoying. Do you know how to boxe?” Type was a football player but studying sports education he had done a semester of boxing.  
“Yeah. Why? You're gonna push me if I pace.” He tried to act tough but Tharn was bigger than him and could probably knock him on his ass if he wanted to. Tharn however just rolled his eyes and jumped off his bed.  
“Let’s spare then. Controlled punches so no gets too hurt. First one to three hits wins. You game?”  
“Fuck yeah, I’m in and you are going down.” Type was still wearing the loose shorts and t-shirt he had slept in, he was good to go.  
He wasn’t quite expecting Tharn to pull his shirt off and throw it on the bed before standing on guard in front of him.  
It was definitely the surprise and not the distraction from Tharn’s surprisingly carved chest that gave Tharn the advantage to land the first punch on his check.  
It wasn’t hard, Tharn was oblivious holding back but it was enough to wake him and get his head back in the game.  
They moved around each other a couple minutes, Type was faster but Tharn was able to anticipate most of his moves.  
Finally, as Tharn swung at Type, he was able to dodge and slam his own hand into Tharn’s stomach. The hit may have been a little harder than he had planned but Tharn didn’t seem to mind too much. Instead he was grinning widely, his eyes taunting him as his chest glissented with sweet.  
“One all. You still as confiant slow poke?”  
“Really Type? You gonna resort to trash talk now? What afraid you can’t beat me properly?” As Type laughed at Tharn he realised too late that he had played right into his game. Tharn dodged the punch easily, spinning and hitting him square in the back of the head.  
“Asshole.”  
“Two to one. Come on Type, loser has to clean the bathroom.”  
They continued for five more minutes before Type finally managed to land the equalising hit. Both were starting to tire but neither would admit defeat so they continued their fight.  
Type soon realised that as he started to tire, not only was he slowing but Tharn was starting to get more and more distracting. His chest was now covered in a thin shean of sweet, his hair was messy and the veins on his hands and forearms were particularly distracting as Tharn swung his clenched fist much too close to his face.  
He needed to focus or he was going to get himself punched. It was too little too late as he was just too slow and Tharn got him in the arm.  
“Yessssss! “  
“Yeah yeah. Whatever, you win today. But just wait, tomorrow I will get my revenge.”

**Tharn :**

  
After fighting with Type, Tharn made a beeline for the shower. He was sweaty plus he could use a couple minutes away from Type’s mischievous grin. The play fight had been fun but throughout out he had just wanted to tackle the other man. God he was a mess. It hadn’t even been a day since he had broken up with San and he barely knew Type. He didn’t even know if he was into guys, even if he had caught him catching him out a couple times. But that didn’t matter, he shouldn’t be thinking like this.  
He was just horny, that must be it. It had been too long since he had sex and now he was having inapropriate thoughts about his probably straight, quarantine roommate.  
God he was a mess.  
But Type had said he wanted a rematch on the fight tomorrow…

**Lan Wangji :**

  
Lan Wangji has bored. It was ridiculous, he had a lot more work to do and it wasn’t even that late but he couldn’t concentrate on words on his screen any more. He was secretly hoping Wei Wuxian would interrupt his work with some of his random questions but he seemed focused on the game he had been playing on his phone.  
He tried shifting in his seat a little, maybe the movement would catch his attention but Wei Wuxian was still paying him no attention.  
He should just be working, what the hell was he even doing?  
“Is your game fun?”  
“Umm. What? My game? Yeah I guess it is. Do you want to try?”  
“Oh. no, no. i don’t play games.” They lapsed back into silence and Lan Wangji wished he could sink into the floor. That was probably the most embarissing conversation he had ever had in his life and he had once walked in on his brother fucking his best friend. Somehow, this was worse.  
“I wonder what the neighbours are up to…” He was relieved when Wei Wuxian broke the silence.

**Wei Wuxian :**

  
Wei Wuxian had been thinking about the voice that had helped him on his first night here. Thanking Lan Wangji for his help had brought them together, the other man had even spoken to him. Granted it was a terribly awkward conversation but a conversation was a conversation.  
Deciding to take it upon himself to help his roommate out and start the conversation himself with the first thing that came to his mind.  
“I wonder what the neighbours are up to…?” Okay so maybe he wasn’t that much better at starting conversations than Lan Wangji.  
“You mean Tharn?”  
“What?” Wei Wuxian had thought Lan Wangji would be confused about him talking about the man he had heard in the middle of the night. Not that he would actually have the guy’s name.  
“The man next door. His name is Tharn, he asked if you were okay last night after you fell asleep.”  
“Oh. I heard him on our first day here. I think he was talking to himself but what he said really helped him.”  
Lan Wangji stood from his chair and moved to the wall. He sat on the floor there and knocked softly on the wall.

**Type :**

  
He was sitting on his bed, waiting for his dad to call when he heard a knock on the wall.  
He approached the wall cautiously. Tharn was in the shower and he wished the other man was here by his side.  
“Hello?” He left like an idiot talking to a walk but he was sure he had heard a knock so there must be someone on the other side.  
“Tharn?” The voice was calm, reassuring but one he had never heard before.  
“Um, no I’m Type. Tharn is in the shower. Who are you?”  
“Oh. I’m Lan Wangji.”  
“And I’m Wei Wuxian.” A second voice joined the other, more excited than the other.

He talked to Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji for a while. Wei Wuxian put a smile on his face and Lan Wangji made him feel safe. He hoped they talked again. Maybe with Tharn since he had apparently spoken to them both already before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I'll see you tomorrow.  
> Don't forget to leave a comment please, it means the world.


	5. Day 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days you just need a little extra rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the super short chapter today. I am sick and couldn't write much more. Hopefully will be a bit better today and can make up for today's chap.

**Tharn :**

Type was sick. He had woken up with a fever and had been in bed all day.  
He had been doing his best to keep him cool and reassure him whenever he woke up confused.  
It was a slow day but he didn’t have anything else he had to do and he likes being there to help Type.

**Lan Wangji :**

  
It had been a quiet day, he had gotten a good amount of work done in the morning but as the day passed he could feel his concentration wasn’t quite there and he was just going through the motions.  
Wei Wuxian had been quiet all day and was still in his bed. As the mood in the room was rather low he went to his bag and pulled out his speakers. He connected his computer up to the speaker and played his favourite playlist as he sat back in his bed and closed his eyes.

**Wei Wuxian :**

  
He had been having a bad day. He had woken up in a bad mood and hadn’t been able to shake it. He drifted in and out of sleep until he heard Lan Wangji moving around the room and soft music started playing in the room.  
It was unfamiliar but oddly comforting. As it played, he relaxed and drifted back to sleep, a smile stretching across his face.


	6. Day 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comfort is given and new feelings start to make themselves known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this, I was too sick to do it justice yesterday and preferred to be a little late and write a proper chapter.

**Type :**

  
It was almost noon when Type woke up. His head still hurt and he felt a little weak but he seemed to have gone through the worst of whatever bug he had caught.  
He didn’t remember much of the previous day but one thing was clear in his memory. Tharn. He had been by his side, cleaning him, reassuring him, singing to him. Just thinking made him feel warm and safe.  
“You’re awake. How are you feeling?” He looked to Tharn’s side of the room where he was on the ground, doing pushups. He was once again, shirtless, and it was doing wonders for his concentration.  
“Um. What? Awake? Yeah I’m awake. And I feel better. Thanks for taking care of me yesterday.”  
“Of course. It was my pleasure. You should shower if you are up to it and I’ll call for some soup. You really should eat something.”  
“Yeah. Thanks.” He wanted to stay in the room with Tharn but he would probably just make a fool of himself so the shower was probably a better idea.

**Wei Wuxian :**

  
Wei Wuxian woke up at the crack of dawn. Technically he had never actually slept but that was just a technicality. Yesterday had been a bad day but today he would get something done. He wasn’t sure what given that he was quarantined in a hotel room but he would figure it out.  
After his sleepless night he would definitely need some caffeine so he set the coffee machine up and jumped in the shower. Clean hair and a mug of warm coffee in his hand were already brightening his morning.  
With time to kill and some empty flour space while Lan Wangi slept, he decided to change into some workout gear and do a simple yoga routine.

**Lan Wangji :**

  
Lan Wangji woke up at 6am like he had every day since he was ten. He enjoyed having a routine and he had always been more a morning person.  
However he had not expected to wake up to the sight of Wei Wuxian, on the floor at the foot of his bed, stretching dressed only in red leggings and a black tank top.  
He realised he was in trouble when Wei Wuxian, still unaware he was being watched, leaned down, his back straight and ass round and perky right in front of him. He really needed to stop thinking about his roommate like that or at the very last stop staring at his ass.  
All he needed to do was get out of bed, stop watching Wei Wuxian and get himself under a cold shower.  
It was an easy enough plan except that as he climbed out of his bed, his foot caught on his duvet and crashed to the ground.

**Tharn :**

  
It had been a quiet morning. Type was still asleep, he had checked on him a couple times and his fever had broken but he was still resting.  
They had been in the room for a couple of days and the mess was already starting to pile up so he decided to put everything away and prepare a load of his and Type’s laundry to be sent down to be cleaned.  
He was just making his bed when he heard Type start to move around. He had learnt that his roommate wasn’t the biggest fan of mornings so he turned on the coffee machine so it could preheat while Type pulled himself from bed.  
Turns out you learn a lot about a person in five days, especially when said person is sharing a very small room with you for those five years.

**Lan Wangji :**

  
He was trying not to think about Wei Wuxian, he really was but apparently those pants had done quite a number on him.  
He emerged from his shower relieved but unable to look at Wei Wuxian without flushing a deep shade of red.  
“Are you okay Lan Wangji? You are all red!” Luckily for him, Wei Wuxian had finished his yoga while he was in the shower and he had changed into some track pants.  
“Oh, yes of course. I probably just have a bit of fever…”  
“Oh my god Lan Wangji. You should have said something, here let me check you. Does anything hurt?” Because he could reassure Wei Wuxian that he was in fact fine and that he wasn’t sick but rather embarrassed at his own lack of restraint, the young man was in front of him, a hand on his forehead, checking his temperature.  
“You feel okay to me but you should probably rest. Here, lay down and I will make you some tea.”  
He knew it was silly, he wasn’t sick and he should be working but Wei Wuxian looked so happy to be taking care of him and he couldn’t bring himself to tell him the care was unneeded.

**Type :**

  
He was surprised at the room when he emerged from the bathroom. Hadn’t he left his shorts on the back of the chair and his computer cable to the desk?  
“Did you tidy the room?”  
“Um? Oh yeah, if you are looking for your stuff it should be in the closet or your bedside table. And I sent some of our clothes down to be cleaned. I hope you don’t mind.”  
“Oh thanks. You didn’t have to do that…”  
“I know. But I wanted to.” Tharn’s smile was so bright and kind, he felt himself smiling back without realising.  
Tharn had done so much for him, taking care of him when he had been sick, cleaning up his mess, and all after he had been a jerk to him on their first day. He wished there was something he could do to return the favour. As he was thinking about what he could do for Tharn, he noticed the man had been stretching his back out, rolling his neck as if trying to work out the kinks.

**Wei Wuxian :**

  
He had expected Lan Wangji to put up more of a fight about being cared for but the man was being surprisingly easy. He must be really sick or maybe, just maybe, he didn’t dislike him quite as much as he had first thought. After all, he was pretty sure he had been checking out his ass earlier…

**Tharn :**

  
His back had been sore all day, he must have slept weird on the hard hotel mattress and he just couldn’t make himself comfortable.  
He was sitting cross legged on his bed, playing on his phone when he felt hands on his shoulders and warm breath on his neck.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Shh. Be quiet and relax. Your back hurts, I am fixing it.” As Type spoke, Tharn felt the bed sink as the other man settled behind him and set to work massaging his upper back, shoulders, neck and head.  
Type was surprisingly good with his hands and he could feel his muscles unkot and relax under his strong hands. It was the best he had felt since being quarantined and he couldn’t help but lean back into the touch.  
He didn't know how he ended up with his back pressed against Type’s chest but the other man didn’t say anything as he continued his ministrations to the base of his head so he assumed it was okay.

**Lan Wangji :**

  
Lan Wangji had never really been taken care of. He was always one to make sure everyone else was alright. Despite being a strange feeling, he was enjoying having Wei Wuxian taking care of him.  
He felt bad for faking an illness but he was in too deep now to tell Wei Wuxian he was fine.  
“Wei Wuxian, you don’t have to hold the cup for me. I am perfectly able to drink tea by myself.”  
“Quiet. You are sick. I am taking care of you. Now sit up so I can wrap you in a blanket.”  
He was wrapped like a burrito, Wei Wuxian was playing with his hair and he had to admit he felt pretty good.  
He was starting to feel sleepy when he realised Wei Wuxian had started humming. He recognised the song but only because it was one he himself had written. Wei Wuxian shouldn’t know it since he had only sung it when the other man was asleep.  
“What is that song?”  
“I don’t really know. It had been stuck in my head all day. It is very soothing isn’t it, do you like it?”  
“Um. Yes, it is nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment and I will see you this evening for the usual update.


	7. Day 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The showers are running cold and clothing is proving optional.

**Wei Wuxian :**

  
Wei Wuxian woke up in a surprisingly good mood. Lan Wangji was already awake and from the sound of it, currently under the shower.  
As he waited for his cereal to come, he grabbed Lan Wangji’s chair and sat in front of the open window, enjoying the morning’s wind on his face. It was a nice day, a little cold but sunny and pleasant after almost a week inside.  
Almost a week, exactly a week tomorrow ! oh they should do something to celebrate, he would have to tell Lan Wangji.

**Tharn :**

  
He had been waking up later and later, he didn’t really have a reason to be getting up at eight am but he knew he was going to regret breaking his habit once this was over and he had to go back to his real life.  
It felt strange, it had only been six days but already it felt as if this was his life now. This room, Type, phone calls to his family and even the two men in the next room. He had to remind himself the rest of the world still existed outside these four walls.  
He tried to think about San’s, the plans he had made with him but it just all felt like a different life. He couldn’t believe it had only been a couple days since they had broken up. He should be sad and he was, he mourned the loss of a relationship that had once meant so much to him but he knew he didn’t really miss San. He had gotten used to his absence, he didn’t miss him. Instead, he felt oddly free. He could go anywhere. Do anything. That is of course, once he was let out of this hotel room. Only one week left to go. But then what? Did he go back to his old life as if nothing had happened? He knew nothing had really changed but it all felt so different now.

**Wei Wuxian :**

  
Lan Wangji was at his usual spot at the desk, concentrating on his computer. He normally tried to let Lan Wangji focus in the morning so at least he could get some work done and he would answer his questions in the afternoon but he was just so bored.  
“It is Tuesday!”  
“Um. Yes I know. What about it?”  
“We arrived on Tuesday. Tomorrow is our one week anniversary!”  
“Um. If you say so.” Wei Wuxian was always looking for an excuse to celebrate but something about Lan Wangji’s lack of reaction made him want to make this a big deal. After all, things had been a little too mundane around here lately.  
“This is a big deal Lan Wangji. We have to celebrate and I am expecting flowers.”  
“Okay.” He had been expecting some sort of reaction but not Lan Wangji accepting. What was he even agreeing to? Celebrating? Getting him flowers? Suddenly he was scared to ask. His voice had sounded so sincere, caring. Wei Wuxian had just been teasing, wasn’t he?

**Type :**

  
Whatever had caused his fever, he was fine now and his thoughts were turning back to a certain fight.  
Lately he couldn’t seem to be able to get Tharn off his mind, be it him shirtless when they boxed, or tender and caring when he was sick.  
He knew it was probably a bad idea but Tharn had promised him a rematch and he couldn’t think of a good enough excuse not to ask for it.  
“Tharn, I’m bored.” Tharn was on his bed reading his book again, as soon as Type called his name he put the book down and turned to face him.  
“Um, do you want to do something?  
“How about that rematch you owe me? I feel like beating your ass.” As Tharn laughed, Type realised what he had said and started turning a very obvious shade of red.  
“Sure let’s go.”  
He knew it had been his idea but as Tharn moved to stand in front of him, he immediately knew this was a bad idea. Oh well, if he was going to do this, he may as well make the most of it.  
“Same rules as last time?”  
“Actually, I was thinking maybe this time we could make it a little more interesting. First to be pinned for five seconds loses.” Tharn’s eyes widened a little than he understood Type was suggesting wrestling and not boxing but his smile widened and he silently reached up to remove his shirt.  
If that particular move had caught him off guard the last time, this time he was prepared for it. He didn’t look away from Tharn as he removed his own shirt and threw it on his bed.  
“Okay let’s do this.”  
As soon as his back hit the ground, he knew he was in trouble. The hold was an easy one to break, he should be able to push back enough to free himself but Tharn was just so close. His skin plush against his and his face mear inches from his. He was so close he wouldn’t even have to move to connect their lips. He was captured in Tharn’s eyes and nothing else mattered.  
“One.”  
“Two.”  
“Three.”  
“Four.”  
He had finally realised what Tharn was saying, the meaning of the numbers he was counting. He lost himself and now it was too late.  
“Five.” The word was barely a whisper as Tharn’s voice cracked as he stared down at Type’s waiting lips.  
“Fuck…” He didn’t know if it was a curse at losing or a desperate plea. Either way, he was too breathless to care.  
Finally realising he was laying on the ground, Type plush under his body, Tharn jumped up.  
“Um, I am gonna go take a cold shower. Um yeah, gotta go. See mate.”  
As Tharn practically ran from the room, his head fell back to the ground. Whatever had just happened, it could have seriously fucked things up. They still had a week together in this room and there he had been, on the flour, practically begging him to fuck him senseless.

**Lan Wangji :**

  
The sun shone into the room from the open window, Wei Wuxian was laying on his back on his bed and he was making good progress on his editing. It was a pretty good afternoon. He was focused, his mug was full of tea since Wei Wuxian seemed to have taken it upon himself to make sure it was always full and warm.  
Ever since his “illness” he had noticed that Wei Wuxian had silently been taking care of him. Just little things like filling up his tea, ordering his favourites for lunch or fixing his hair if it got messy. He liked it, he liked it a lot. Even Wei Wuxian’s incessant chatter had become pleasant to his ears. He wasn’t sure when it had happened but he didn’t find the random questions distracting anymore. Instead, they kept him relaxed and he answered instinctively. Just like music, even if he didn’t focus on listening, he heard it all.

**Tharn :**

  
After the morning’s activities, they had settled into a surprisingly calm and domestique afternoon. He had settled at the desk to write a letter to Thanya. He could just call her but this seemed more fun and he had plenty of time to kill.  
As he tried to write, Type was busy folding laundry on the bed. It was the mixed load he had sent down the previous day and Type had taken it upon himself to fold and sort it.  
He was trying to focus, he really was but his attention kept on getting diverted.  
Damn, he really had it bad. Apparently his previous cold shower had not been enough to set his mind straight because he couldn’t keep his eyes off Type.  
His cute little frown as he smoothed down the collar of one of Tharn’s shirts. His long legs bending as he reached to grab something from the hamper. His thick black hair falling across his face. He wished he could reach over and push it back for him.  
“What are you staring at?”  
“What? Nothing. Nothing. I am writing a letter!”  
“Wow, chill mate. I was just teasing. You alright?”  
If Type noticed the deep red blush of his checks he didn’t say anything and for that he was eternally grateful.

**Wei Wuxian :**

  
As he stepped from the shower, he realised the shirt he had brought in with him, wasn’t the soft grey pyjama top he had wanted but rather the black shirt he had worn the previous day.  
He could simply put the shirt on and change it later. It wasn’t necessary that big of a deal but he was feeling like causing some trouble.  
He had noticed how Lan Wangji’s eyes followed him as he moved around their room but a little confirmation couldn’t hurt. And besides, it was always good for his mood to watch a grown man drool.  
A towel low on his hips, he stepped out of the steamy bathroom. He laughed as Lan Wangji’s jaw dropped open, his eyes suddenly wide with want. As controlled and perfect as he seemed, Lan Wangji was just, at the end of the day, a man. And Wei Wuxian had him wrapped around his finger.  
“Enjoying the view?”  
“Um. Yeah. No. I mean no. What?”  
“It’s okay Lan Wangji. I don’t mind if you were looking. Actually, I was kind of hoping you were.”  
“Oh really. Are you putting on a show for me Wei Wuxian?” It had been fun having Lan Wangji a flustered mess at his feet but now he had changed the game.  
“And what if I were? You gonna do something to do something about it?” He was playing with fire but even if he got burned, it was a game he was more than willing to play.  
Faster than he would have thought possible Lan Wangji was up from his seat and inches from his face. He didn’t hesitate in leaning in and connecting their lips. The kiss was messy and desperate but just as Lan Wangji went to deepen it, Wei Wuxian pulled back.  
“Um, good to know. This week should be fun. Have a good night Lan Wangji, be sure to have nice dreams.” He liked Lan Wangji, he really did and he was excited to see where this new development would take them but at the end of the day he had to stay true to himself. And he knew that deep down, he was tease and he fucking loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, don't forget to comment and I will see with a new update tomorrow.


	8. Day 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week of quarantine, sounds like a reason to celebrate.

**Lan Wangji :**

  
Lan Wangji is brutally awoken by Wei Wuxian jumping on his bed. He would be pissed, if he wasn’t kind of impressed that Wei Wuxian had woken up before him.  
Sitting up, he easily grabs the smiling man, pulling him into his arms. Caught off guard by the sudden movement, Wei Wuxian crashes down on him but he doesn’t mind. He holds Wei Wuxian plush against his body for a couple minutes, staring at his face.  
He is happy. Happier than he has been in a long time and he knows that Wei Wuxian is the cause of his happiness.  
“Happy one week anniversary.” Wei Wuxian’s voice sounds strained, if it is from jumping on the bed or his position in Lan Wangji’s arms, he does not know.  
“Happy one week anniversary Wei Wuxian.” He says the words quietly. One week. It seems so little and yet he feels like he has been in this room much longer.  
With Wei Wuxian warm and smiling in his arms, he indeed feels like celebrating.

**Type :**

  
He had barely slept. His mind had been running wild half the night and when he finally was able to sleep, the man at the center of his troubled thoughts had found his way in his dreams.  
He knew he was attracted to Tharn and he was pretty sure that Tharn was attracted to him, but they didn’t really know each other. PlusTharn had just broken up with his boyfriend. He hadn’t even told him why he had reacted so violently that first day. It was a bad idea. He should just ignore it.  
Thankfully he is pulled from his thoughts by a knock on the wall. He looks over to Tharn who is sitting on his bed and together they go to sit by the wall.  
“Hello?” The two boys next door are very different and so it is surprisingly easy to recognise the voice as belonging to Lan Wangji.  
“Hello Lan Wangji. Everything good on your side of the wall?” The way they are sitting, Tharn is behind him, he knows he would just have to lean back to be against his strong chest. The temptation is strong but he tries to focus on Lan Wangji.  
“Yes we are good. Wei Wuxian says we should celebrate being here for a week already.”  
“Oh. That is a good idea. Maybe we should do something like that.” It is Tharn who speaks, leaning closer so he is basically blanketing his back.  
“Yeah, good idea.”

**Wei Wuxian :**

  
Lan Wangji is sitting cross legged when he comes out of the bathroom. Before he can ask too many questions, he hears Type and Tharn’s voices from the other side.  
Nodding to himself, he settled himself down. He had planned on sitting next to Lan Wangji but changes direction mid movement and ends up comfortably settled in his lap.  
Lan Wangji raises an eyebrow at him but he just smiles and turns his attention to the wall.  
“Hi guys. Are you having a meeting without me?”  
“Of course not. I was just saying that no wall meeting could be complete without Wei Wuxian.”  
“Awww thanks Tharn. I knew you were my favourite invisible wall neighbour for a reason.”  
“Rude.” Despite Type’s sulky tone, the laugh was obvious in his voice. They all continued talking for a while. They may all practically be strangers but the conversation flowed easily, the different senses of humor completing each other to perfection.  
After Tharn and Type had excused themselves to go shower and read, Wei Wuxian was left alone with Lan Wangji, still in his lap and with no intention to move.  
“That was fun.”  
“It was. We could do it more often if you enjoy speaking with them.”  
“Yeah. I do, that is a good idea.”

**Tharn :**

  
He was no fool. He knew things had been weird between Type and him since wrestling yesterday. He could ignore how much he wanted the man, how his very smile was enough to brighten his entire day. He knew his own feelings but still he was scared.  
As the afternoon passed, he became hyper aware of Type, every little movement, every touch. He didn’t know if he was only just noticing it or if Type was touching him much more than he used. A hand on his shoulder as he walks past, a hand that lingers just a little too long as he passes him a cup. And he does it as well, he knows he does. Leaning in when Type is close, brushing past him as he passes, laying on Type’s bed to read his book. It is a dance, one he knows can have only one ending but he doesn’t know if he is ready to make that step.  
He was so used to being in a relationship that he wanted some time alone to find out who he really was. But the times he felt most himself was when he was with Type.  
He smiled as he watched Type move around the room. He wasn’t sure what the man was doing, it was half pacing, half dancing but it made him happy and he knew it had never really been a choice.  
“Type.” He looked up when he called his name, as if he had been deep in his own thoughts.  
“Yeah?”  
“Come here please.” Type came over to him silently. He didn’t know what he was doing but it felt natural so he was just going to go with it.  
He waited for Type to be sat in front of him to speak again.  
“I don’t really know how to do this… or what expectly I am trying to do. I just, I don’t know… I feel, your smile… It makes me happy.” Luckily his pathetic attempt at expressing his feelings was cut short by Type reaching out to hold his face. He was so close, Tharn could feel his breath on his face.  
“Kiss me.” The words were spoken without hesitation and Tharn's reaction was immediate.  
He crashed into Type as he laughed forwards, their lips connecting as he pulled the smaller boy into his lap, securely held in his arms. The kiss was heated, desperate and he couldn’t get enough of it. He held Type impossibly close, opening his mouth in response to Type’s insistant tongue.  
The man was intoxicating and the small moans he made as he sucked his lower lip between his teeth devine.  
As they broke apart for air, the two men realised that their moans weren’t the only that could be heard. It should be weird but he pressed light kisses to Type’s jaw and neck, the soft sounds from the neighboring room enveloped them in a bubble of love and warmth.

**Lan Wangji :**

  
Luckily for him, Wei Wuxian was not the most observant. While his companion had been listening to music with his headphones, he had called down to the hotel’s desk. The woman on the other end of the line had been more than happy to help him.  
His efforts paid off as soon as their dinner arrived and Wei Wuxian’s jaw dropped open at the massive bouquet of roses that had been delivered with their dinner and campaign.  
“You did say you wanted roses.”  
“Lan Wangji..” The food was left to get cold as Wei Wuxian ran at him, leaping and wrapping his legs around his waist. He stumbled a couple steps but soon adjusted to the extra weight. As soon as he was stable on his feet, his arm tight around Wei Wuxian’s hips to hold him steady, Wei Wuxian was kissing him.  
The kiss was hot and heavy. Nothing like the tease he had gotten yesterday or the light peak he had given him that morning.  
His knees hit the edge of the bed and he let himself fall onto his back, Wei Wuxian now sat on his hips. He tore his lips from Wei Wuxian’s only to reattach them to his throat. Wei wuxian was loud in his pleasure but the sounds only drove him further in his lust induced haze.  
He didn’t know how long they had been making out before Wei Wuxian pulled back.  
“Thank you for my flowers Lan Wangji. I love them.”  
“Anything for you Wei Wuxian. Anything at all. Come on, let’s eat.” He had let himself be taken by the moment but now that Wei Wuxian’s lips weren’t on his, he knew they should stop before things went too far.  
He kept Wei Wuxian in his lap as they ate, pressing the occasional kiss to the back of his neck as Wei Wuxian fed him food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment and I will see you comment.


	9. Day 8.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a new week begins, feelings are shared and promises are made.

**Lan Wangji :**

  
He wakes up to the height of Wei Wuxian laying across his body, his head pillowed on his chest. Neither had wanted to move from the other’s arms after their kiss last night and had fallen asleep as they were.  
Pulling Wei Wuxian higher on his chest so he could tuck his head in the crock of his neck, he wrapped his arms around the boy’s warm body and made himself comfortable. Wei Wuxian looked far too comfortable to be woken and besides, he didn't mind serving as his pillow while he got some rest.

**Type :**

  
Type woke up feeling warm and safe. He could feel Tharn’s breath on the back of his neck, feel his body wrapped around his as Tharn held him against his chest.  
They may have only shared one kiss and hadn’t yet talked about the consequences of said kiss but he knew that, here, in this instance, in Tharn’s arms he felt happy. And he knew all too well that happiness isn't something that could be taken for granted. He wanted this to work, he really did but he couldn’t handle being strung along again. He had taken the hit once before and had learnt his lesson.  
With a light kiss on Tharn’s arm, he extracted himself from the embrace and went to start his bed while Tharn continued to sleep in his bed.

**Wei Wuxian :**

  
He doesn’t want to get up. He is warm and comfortable and snuggled up in something soft. He buries his head in his pillow to escape the daylight trying to disturb his rest. It smells like sandalwood, a smell he instantly associates with Lan Wangji. After second thought, it is the exact same mouth watering smell.  
Okay so turns out he is not laying on a pillow but on Lan Wangji’s chest. Oops, it was an honest mistake.  
Wei Wuxian at least has the good grace to blush when he looks up and realises that Lan Wangji is not only awake but watching him with the hint of a smile pulling the edges of his lips up.  
“How long have you been awake?”  
“Not long. I didn’t want to disturb you, you looked comfortable.”  
“Um, well yes, I was. But now I’m awake so you can move without disturbing me…”  
Wei Wuxian stays in the bed as Lan Wangji gets up and sets up his computer to do his daily work. It is much colder with Lan Wangji holding him. Maybe he couldn’t have let him get up.

**Tharn :**

  
Tharn put down his book. He had been trying to read all morning but he couldn’t seem to concentrate. He had fallen asleep with Type in his arms but he had woken up alone. Type hadn’t said anything about last night’s events but he could tell the young had something on his mind.  
He wanted to reach out, pull him into his arms, reassure him but he wasn’t so sure that was what Type wanted.  
He didn’t know how to start the conversation, he didn’t even know if there was a conversation to be had. It had just been a kiss, it may have meant a lot to him but he had no idea what Type was thinking.

**Wei Wuxian :**

  
He was laying on his stomach on the bed. The quarantine was half way over. He should have been happy but now he wasn’t so sure. What he had with Lan Wangji was good, it was perfect and he didn’t want to lose it.  
“Lan Wangji, do you miss the real world?”  
“Mm. I don't know, I guess I miss my brother and my rabbits. But otherwise, no. I was never a fan of the real world, I always preferred fiction. And now, well now, this room, you, it has become my world.” Wei Wuxian didn’t know how to react, how to process the tidewave of emotions the words had caused.  
Luckily he was saved from having to answer by a knock on the wall.  
“Hey guys, it’s Type. Is anyone around?”

**Type :**

  
After Tharn had announced he was going in the shower, he had decided to take this opportunity and get a second option on his thoughts.  
“Yes, we are both here. Is everything all right?” He knew he had made the right choice. Just the sound of Lan Wangji’s voice helped him relax. He knew if anyone could help him make light of his thoughts it would be him.  
“Yeah what’s up bro? Who do we need to kill?” And of course Wei Wuxian was also there, he would have probably been fine with just Lan Wangji but he guessed he would just have to make do.

**Lan Wangji :**

  
“Wei Wuxian be quiet.” He pulled the sulking man into his lap as he sat cross legged facing the wall.  
He could tell from Type’s tone he had something on his mind and since Tharn was apparently not participating in this conversation, he was going to take a guess and say that whatever was on Type’s mind was related to Tharn.  
With Wei Wuxian seemingly content to run his hands through his hands through his hair and cuddle up into his lap, he turned his attention to the wall and Type.

**Type :**

  
He didn’t know how long Tharn would be in the shower and he didn’t really feel like making small talk so he just got right to what had been on his mind all day.  
“Lan Wangji, can I ask you a question?”  
“Of course.”  
“It’s about Tharn actually. We kissed last night and I like him, I do but he just broke up with his boyfriend and we are quarantined together and I don’t know if he feels the same way I do. We have only known each other a week and it was just one kiss. I know I should just take it easy and see what happened but I don’t want to get attached if my feelings aren’t reciprocated. Do you follow me?”  
“Mm. Continue.”  
“I like him. But I have always gotten attached quickly and it always comes back to kick me in the ass. Tharn is a good guy, I know that but I can’t do this half way. I go all in and don’t think I can deal with falling for someone who isn't there to catch me. I have done that before and I promised myself I wouldn’t ever do it again.”  
“You are scared. You say you don’t want to fall but you know you already have. Talk to him Type, tell him what you just told him and I am sure he can reassure you. Just because you were hurt before doesn’t mean it will happen again. You deserve to be happy so don’t get in your own way, okay?”  
“Yeah. okay. Thank you Lan Wangji, I’ll talk to him, I was always going to but I think I just needed to hear someone else say it. Hope everything is good on your side of the wall.”  
“Yes, we are good. Very good. I am glad I could help Type, know that I am always here if you need it.”  
“Thank you.”  
Lan Wangji had said everything he needed to hear and more and he would always be thankful for the quiet man who had let him ramble and in a few words had told him to stop being a fool and create his own happiness. He had promised himself he would let himself be hurt the way she had hurt him but this was different. He knew it was.

**Wei Wuxian :**

  
He had left Lan Wangji’s lap long enough to let the man move from the flour to the bed but now he was back.  
“You were so good with Type. How did you know what to see to help him?”  
“Everyone is scared to let themselves feel their feelings. It is obvious that they both care about each other. They just need to let themselves feel.”  
“You are amazing Lan Wangji. I am so thankful that I met you, that I am here with you. I want you to know that, I am not the best with my words and feelings but I am happy. You make me happy.”  
“I’m glad. You make me happy as well.”  
As Lan Wangji held him close to his chest and he could feel the man’s lips against his hair he couldn’t help smile and thank whatever luck had led to him meeting Lan Wangji.  
He hoped Type and Tharn figured it out as well.

**Tharn :**

  
He was surprised to see Type sitting on his bed when he stepped out of the bathroom.  
“Come sit with me please.” Type sounded serious and he was starting to worry as he sat next to him on the bed. He wanted to reach out and take his hand in his but something about Type’s voice and face told him it wasn’t the moment.  
“I know I have been weird today. I’m sorry, I have just been in my own mind a lot.”  
“Is everything okay? I’m sorry if I upset you yesterday…”  
“No! Not at all, last night was good. Very good even. That isn’t what I am talking about. Well it is, but that isn’t what I mean. Urg I am making a mess of this.”  
“It’s okay Type. take your time, I am listening and aren’t going anywhere.”  
“Thank you. Here it is, I like you Tharn. I like you and that scares me. It scares me because I don’t know how you feel and I don’t want this to just be a fling. I have done that before, gotten feelings for someone who didn’t have any for me and it hurts. I don’t want to be hurt again but I like you, I want this to work, whatever this is, so there. That is how I feel. How do you feel?”  
“Tharn. I like you. God, I like you so much, this week I have been with you, it has been amazing. I never thought I could fall so fast but I promise I will never hurt you. I want this to work as well. I hate that you got hurt but I could never do that to you.”  
As Type looked at him, his eyes shining with so much love, he finally gave into the charge he had been fighting ever since he had sat down and pulled the man into his lap. He held him there, his face pushed into his warm neck. Type wrapped his own arms around his neck as his legs found their way around his waist. All he could was Type, all he could smell was Type and he never wanted to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. This was a hard one for me to write. Hope you liked it.  
> Please leave a comment, it means the world.  
> See you tomorrow.


	10. Day 9.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As one man fears the worst, everyone stands together to support each other as the long wait for news begins.

**Tharn :**

  
He wasn’t sure what time it was or why he was awake. Type was still asleep next to him. As his phone rang again he realised that was what woke him. He asked the call immediately so as to not wake Type.  
He hadn’t bothered to check the caller ID before answering and so he was surprised to hear his brother’s voice.  
“Tharn are you there?”  
“Yes. Thorn what is wrong? It’s the middle of the night.”  
“There was an accident. Mom and Princess were on their way home. Something hit their car.”  
“Oh my god. No. Are they okay? Thorn please tell me they are okay.”  
“Mom is fine, just a couple bruises. They took Princess to the hospital. We won’t know how bad it is until she wakes up…”  
“Oh my god. I need to be there. Oh my god, this can’t be happening. This isn’t real.”  
“I’m sorry Tharn. I promise I will call as soon as we know anything. Okay? She is going to be fine. She has to, she’s Princess.”  
“Of course. Call me. Bye Thorn.”  
“I will. I love you Tharn.”  
“I love you too Thorn.” As the call ended he didn’t move, his body frozen, phone in his hand. His head was telling him he should wake Type but he couldn’t bring himself to move. His phone would ring. And everything would change.

**Lan Wangji :**

  
He was just waking up when his phone pinged with a message. It was from Type, they had all exchanged numbers the next day to make communication a little easier but he wasn’t sure why Type would be texting him so early.  
His heart sunk as he saw what Type had texted him. Reaching over, he gently shook Wei Wuxian to wake him.  
“Um, what ? it is too early. Let me sleep just a little more.”  
“Wake up Wei Wuxian, Tharn needs us.” He saw Wei Wuxian’s eyes snap open at his words.  
Grabbing some pillows and blankets, he made a little nest against the wall and after pulling Wei Wuxian he called Type.  
The other man didn’t say anything but he could hear both Type and Tharn’s breathing so he assumed he was on speaker phone. Doing the same he put the phone down before him.  
“We are all here with you Tharn. It is going to be okay.”

**Type :**

  
He could feel the tears behind his lids as he held Tharn in his arms. It had been almost two hours since he had woken to find Tharn a catatonic statue next to him. He had been to slowly get the information from him and had immediately set up a call with Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian. None of them said much, they knew words would make this any easier.  
After a while Tharn had fallen into his arms and had started to cry. He had pulled him into his laps and held him close as he weeped into his shirt.  
He didn’t know what to do to help but after a while Tharn had stilled. His cries had spoked, he hadn’t moved from his arms and he was thankful, he hoped at least he could give him a little comfort while they waited. That he would know he wasn’t alone, they were all here with him, waiting.  
Night had started to fall once again. They had been sitting like this all day and Tharn’s phone still hadn’t rung. He pulled Tharn closer to him, his hand stroking his hair and the other reaching up to wipe again the tear that had finally escaped.  
The waiting was unbearable and he couldn’t even begin to imagine how bad it must be for Tharn.

**Wei Wuxian :**

  
He had been on the floor with Lan Wangji all day. They had heard as Type whispered comforting words to Tharn but he knew there was nothing they could say, nothing could take Tharn’s mind off the terrifying truth that they knew nothing.  
Nothing they could say could make it better but he knew all too well the dangers of being left to the mercy of your own thoughts, he could only imagine how Tharn was silently torturing himself.  
“Tell me about her. Could you do that Tharn? Tell us about Thanya?” he heard a sharp intake of breath on the other side and he feared he had made a mistake but after a couple tense minutes Tharn started to talk.

**Type :**

  
He sat silently as Tharn talked. He was hesitant at first, his voice ruff with unshed tears but as he answered Wei Wuxian’s quiet questions, he started to sound more like himself.  
Lan Wangji would ask something sometimes or Wei Wuxian would ask Tharn for more details on a story he had been telling.  
He didn’t interrupt them, simply holding Tharn tight in his arms. The time passed easier as they listened as Tharn told them about the time he and Thorn had tried to teach Thanya to ride a bike. Wei Wuxian would ask a different question as soon as Tharn showed signs of breaking down again.  
As he spoke, he could feel Tharn relax a little in his arms.

**Tharn :**

  
He wanted to run, he wanted to get out of this room and run as hard and fast as he could. Run until Thanya was safe and alive in his arms. The itch to do so was overwhelming. It was all too much, the room too small, the arms around him too tight. He couldn’t stand it. He knew Type and the other just wanted to help and he was thankful that they weren’t trying to convince him it would all be alright. Nothing was alright, he was supposed to protect Thanya, keep her safe but now he couldn’t even be by her side. He wouldn’t even be able to see her if something were to happen.  
It was all too much and he needed it to stop but he couldn’t. He was about to pull out of Type’s embrace and go to the window for some air when Wei Wuxian’s voice broke through his thoughts.  
“Tell me about her? Could you tell me about Thanya?” He wanted to cry at the mention of her name but he also desperately wanted Wei Wuxian, Type, all of them to know how amazing his baby sister was.  
“She is the sun. She always has a smile on her face. The happiest girl you could ever imagine and so kind. Everyone loves her, it is impossible not to. Just with her presence she makes you feel better, makes all the badess disappear.”  
“Wow. She sounds like an amazing person. My sister is like that, like the sun. Does Thanya like to cook? Yanli’s food always taste amazing because she puts all her extra love into it.”  
“Thanya bakes. She makes the best cupcakes, spends hours decorating them. My brother swears they are the best in the entire world.”  
“What else does she make? What are her favourite colors for decorating, I always like a bright cupcake. With flowers everywhere.”

**Wei Wuxian :**

  
He continues asking questions for hours. Lan Wangji strokes his hair as he leans back into him, occasionally asking a question of his own. He is exhausted but as they talk he can hear Tharn calm down, can hear the hint of a smile in his voice as he tells him about the time Thanya refused to wear anything but her princess dress.  
He jumped when a phone started ringing. It wasn’t his own and Type and Lan Wangji had been on a call to each other all day. That only left one person.

Tharn  
He had let himself forget his fear, just for a minute, as he talked about Thanya but as soon as his phone started ringing, Thorn’s name on the display, he stopped breathing. He couldn’t touch it, couldn’t move.  
He stared at the vibrating rectangle as his mind told him what the news could be. Suddenly the ringing stopped. Type had answered for him.  
“Tharn…?”  
“Yes.” He could barely get the word out but he hoped Thorn had heard him.  
“She woke up. Tharn she woke up. They still need to keep an eye on her but it is good. There is no sign of lasting damage. She is alright.”  
“Oh my god. She’s not dead. She woke up?”  
“Yes, yes, she is still not ready for visitors but the doctor said she was awake and asking for us. For you.”  
As the event of the day and Thorn’s words finally caught up to him Tharn broke down, sobs shaking his entire body. He could hear Type ending the call with Thorn and telling Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian the news. None of it mattered, she was alive. Thanya was safe. She was alright and he hadn’t lost her.  
He let Type pull him down until he was laying on the bed and Type was pulling the blankets over them. He nestled himself into Type’s chest, the arms around him holding him together. He had been so scared and he was so tired but Thanya was safe and Type had him. He let his eyes close and finally fell asleep, tears still falling from behind his closed eyes and wetting Type’s soft t-shirt.

**Lan Wangji :**

  
After Type had ended the call, he stood up, pulling Wei Wuxian into his arms, he was stiff from sitting on the ground and he struggled a little to support Wei Wuxian’s weight but nevertheless he took them to the bed and layed down on his back.  
His phone was still in his hand. He knew it was probably too late to call but he needed to hear his brother’s voice.  
“Wangji…?” He could tell from his voice that his call had woken Lan Xichen but just the sound of it made his heart ache. His brother had been his ancre, helping him stand strong when he had felt weak.  
“I love you brother.”  
“Wangji is everything alright. What is wrong, you sound upset.”  
“I am okay. I just miss you.”  
“Oh, I miss you too little brother and I love you as well.”  
“I am sorry for waking you. Go back to sleep, we can talk tomorrow.”  
“Okay Wangji. I will talk to you tomorrow.” As his brother hung up he felt a weight lift from his chest, he had been one to voice his feelings, especially to his brother but if today had taught him anything it was that life was fragile and you never knew what could happen.

**Wei Wuxian :**

  
As he listened to Lan Wangji call his brother, he felt his heart swell. Lan Wangji had always been so strong but he knew that at the end of the day they were all human. He understood why he had needed to call, he felt it as well so as soon as Lan Wangji finished his call he pulled his own phone out of his pocket.  
He dialed his shijie’s number, knowing that Cheng Jiang probably wouldn’t take kindly to being woken.  
“Wei Ying? Is that you?”  
“Yanli. Hey what are you doing awake?”  
“You are the one who called me. But I am just mixing my bread dough so it could rest before I cook it in the morning.”  
“Oh okay.” As far as explanations went, it was very Yanli. “Well I will let you get back to that. I just wanted to check in. make sure everything is okay and let you know I love you.”  
“Oh Wei Ying, I love you too.”  
“Could you tell Jiang Cheng as well. I don’t want to wake him but let him know okay?”  
“Of course. Stay safe Wei Ying. I love you.”  
“I love you Shijie.” As he ended the call, he sank into Lan Wangji’s waiting embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late. Life has been getting in the way. I will try to stay as on schedule as I can.
> 
> Thanks for reading, see you latter this evening.


	11. Day 10.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As one of the boys gets some much needed rest, in the other room, yoga takes a turn and the shower sees some action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I couldn't keep up with the daily updates, I will finish this fic and will update as quickly as I can. But it could take me a while because being locked at home is messing with my head and motivation.  
> Thanks to everyone who waited for this. Hope you enjoy it.

**Tharn :**

  
He hadn’t slept much, but now, in Type’s arms he felt more relaxed than he had in days. He had been texting with Thorn and he was going to video call him when they visited Thanya. everything was under control.  
He wasn’t sure what time it was, late morning he guessed but Type hadn’t made any move to get up so he simply buried his face in Type’s shirt and closed his eyes.  
As he did so, he felt a hand running through his hair and the whisper of a kiss against his forehead as his lids closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

**Wei Wuxian :**

  
He wasn’t sure how long Lan Wangji had been sitting at his desk, eyes trailed on the computer screen before him. If Lan Wangji’s insane morning schedule was any indication, it could be hours.  
Lan Wangji had always sat at his desk for hours, back straight and unmoving like a perfect jade statue. Maybe because he had grown so used to watching him work, he immediately noticed something was wrong about his posture.  
“Lan Wangji, are you stiff? Does your back hurt?”  
“I am fine.”  
Despite Lan Wangji’s dismissal of his concerns, now that he voiced his concern, he couldn’t ignore. It was obvious in the way Lan Wangji shifted his shoulders as he typed that he wasn’t comfortable. He shouldn’t really be surprised. They had spent the entire previous day sitting on the flour and Wei Wuxian had spent most of that day in Lan Wangji’s lap. He was bound to be a little stiff now.  
With that realisation came a second one that lit his face with a smile that could only be described as mischievous.  
If Lan Wangji had a sore back, then it only makes sense for him to show him how to stretch it properly…..  
“Lan Wangji, stop what you are doing and come and stand over here. You need to stretch or your back will continue bothering you.”

**Type :**

  
Tharn hadn’t slept well last night. He hadn’t been able to sleep either. But now with Tharn nestled in his neck and finally asleep he could relax. He didn’t sleep but instead let his mind wonder as his fingers continued to work their way through Tharn’s hair.  
It had been 10 days since he had landed in Paris. All his plans for his summer abroad seemed so far away now. Like he was a different person. Everything had changed in ten short days and he knew that the man he had been didn’t exist anymore.  
This experience had changed him. Meeting Tharn. Loving Tharn. The voices on the other side of the wall. He couldn’t imagine what his life would be like without them.

His phone was on the table next to him. He was able to reach it without disturbing Tharn. He had some unanswered texts from his parents, checking up on him, he would call them later. And a message from Wei Wuxian.  
Wwx : “How r things? Is Tharn 0k?”  
Type : “No new news yet. He is sleeping.”  
He put his phone back down, there wasn’t really anything else to say.

**Lan Wangji :**

  
He had been working for a couple hours before Wei Wuxian woke up. The work had been slow and boring and he just couldn’t seem to sit comfortably. His posture was a mess but if he tried to sit straight, his entire back would sise up.  
He thought he had been doing a pretty good job hiding the annoying back pain but apparently not as Wei Wuxian had noticed and insisted to let him help.  
It could have been because of the smile but he was immediately worried as he went to stand by Wei Wuxian as instructed. Yeah, it was definitely the smile.  
“I’m not going to do anything to you. No need to look so worried. I am just trying to help.”  
He was absolutely certain that whatever Wei Wuxian was up to would probably end him but still he followed his lead. Call him a fool but Lan Wangji would do anything to see Wei Wuxian smile. Including yoga.

**Tharn :**

  
With Type warm and solid beside him, he felt himself drift asleep. He could still feel the comforting stroke of Type’s hand in his hair as he dreamt.  
He saw his sister, playing in the middle of a busy road. The cars passed right through her as if she wasn’t truly there. Thorn was by his side, holding him back as they watched Thanya laugh and play.  
As his siblings faded he was in a small cabin in the woods. It was warm and cosy. He could hear Type busy in the kitchen, grumbling to himself as he looked for something.  
Across the room he could see a tinted window. Behind it the silhouettes of men sitting on a couch together. One in the other’s lap. He couldn’t make out their features but knew they were Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian. He didn’t know why they were also here but it felt natural. Type emerged from the kitchen.  
“Tharn I made dinner. Are you coming?” Type was holding a hand out to him so he took it and followed him to the table that stood next to the tinted window.  
“Babe. Honey. It’s dinner time. Come on.” He didn’t understand who Type was talking to, he was already there wasn’t he? But Type seemed to be looking at the window.  
He stared at the window himself, the dark glass growing darker as the shadows on the other side came closer until all he could see was black and the cabin was gone.

**Lan Wangji :**

  
The main problem about yoga with Wei Wuxian was Wei Wuxian, doing yoga. Right in front of him. While he was supposed to watch and then repeat the movements.  
Wei Wuxian was just showing him some basic stretches, it really shouldn’t be that hard. It was. It really was.  
Wei Wuxian didn’t seem to mind repeating the moves when Lan Wangji got them wrong, his hands guiding Lan Wangji’s body into the correct position. And if his hands lingered a little longer than necessary, he most certainly wasn’t going to complain.

**Wei Wuxian :**

  
He could feel Lan Wangji’s eyes on him as he showed him the moves. He was trying hard to concentrate on the stretches, after all he really did want to help Lan Wangji with his stiff back but as the man’s eyes followed his every move he couldn’t help but lean lower, stick his ass out a little more than necessary.  
Once Lan Wangji had repeated all the different stretches and seemed to hold himself more like his usual self, he was satisfied that at least he had helped a little. He may need a cold shower and a little time alone with his hand now but at least Lan Wangji was more comfortable.  
“Alright, think that should be enough for now. I am just gonna hop in the shower….” that was all he had intended to say. Nothing else, just say it is done and jump under the cold water to clear your mind. But apparently his mouth had other ideas. “... you wanna join?”

**Lan Wangji :**

  
He wasn’t sure if his mind was playing tricks on him or if he had really heard Wei Wuxian invite him to join him in the shower. Surely he must be losing his mind.  
As he met Wei Wuxian’s eyes he saw the surprise there, the shock but as they continued to stare into each other's eyes, Wei Wuxian’s eyes darken, no longer filled with surprise at his own words but certainty, want, love. As he slowly backed away, Lan Wangji stepped forwards, never looking away from his eyes.  
They continued this way until Wei Wuxian’s back hit the bathroom door. Stepping forwards so their chests were flush one against the other, Lan Wangji reached for the handle next to Wei Wuxian’s hip. Opening the door, he stepped forwards again, forcing Wei Wuxian backwards into the room.  
Closing the door behind him, he stopped.  
“Are you sure about this?”  
“Yes.” The word is more of a breathless moan but it is all Lan Wangji to surge forwards to capture Wei Wuxian’s lips.  
He can’t concentrate on the hands pulling at him and it takes him a minute to realise Wei Wuxian is trying to take his shirt off. He raises his arms to help before returning the favour and riding Wei Wuxian of his hoodie and t-shirt in one mouvement. As the sound of running water fills the room, he assumes Wei Wuxian turned the shower on. He doesn’t really care about anything but the soft skin of Wei Wuxian’s neck and chest and making sure to kiss every inch of it.  
“Pants… off..” He barely has time to follow the order before Wei Wuxian, now equally naked, spins him and pins him to the cold shower wall.  
The running water gets into his eyes and the cold tile is cold against his back but he doesn’t notice. He can feel every inch of Wei Wuxian pressed up against him. He pulls the mouth that had been working down his chest back up to meet his, the kiss is messy and water, water running down their faces and teeth clashing but it is perfect. Lan Wangji can’t get enough of Wei Wuxian as he lets his hands roam the expense of his back, the sensitive skin of the back of his thighs, the soft curve of his ass.  
“Lan Zhan…” As Wei Wuxian moans his name against his lips, a part of his brain registers that Wei Wuxian called him by his birth name, a name he had never told him but the thought quickly disappears as Wei Wuxian tears his lips free and sinks to his knees before Lan Wangji.  
He is suddenly grateful for the wall at his back as Wei Wuxian takes him into his mouth and he sees stars. It takes a slightly embarrassing short amount of time for Wei Wuxian to bring him to completion but he doesn’t care. Pulling Wei Wuxian off the ground and back in his arms he tastes himself on his tongue as they kiss. He wants to know what Wei Wuxian would taste like.  
Running his lips across Wei Wuxian’s jaw, he slowly kisses his way down his neck. He can feel Wei Wuxian trumble under his touch, knows the slowness of his actions must be torture but he wants to worship every inch of Wei Wuxian. Leave marks on his neck that prouve Wei Wuxian is his.  
Wei Wuxian is one longer coherent when he sinks to his knees. He wraps an arm around his hips to keep him steady, pressing a few last teasing kisses to the inside of his thighs before wrapping his lips around Wei Wuxian, the weight oddly comforting on his tongue.

**Wei Wuxian :**

  
He isn’t sure how he got back in bed. Lan Wangji must have carried him there after taking him apart piece by piece only to put him back together with a different man. Frankly he didn’t care where he was or how he had gotten there. He was naked but dry, Lan Wangji’s arms were warm around him. He had never been happier.  
He didn’t know how long they knew they lay there, boneless and blissed out but at some point Lan Wangji had drifted to sleep and he was about to join him when his phone vibrated with an incoming message.

**Type :**

  
Tharn had slept most of the morning and half of the afternoon. He knew he should probably wake him up but there was still a couple hours before Thorn was expected to call and Tharn needed the rest.  
He wasn’t sure why, maybe the silence was a little too heavy or his thoughts a little too heavy but he grabbed his phone once again.  
Type : “Do you ever think about what will happen after all of this?” It took a couple minutes for Wei Wuxian to answer.  
Wwx : “Not really. It is weird I guess. We all just go back to our lives and the whole thing becomes a distant memory…”  
Type : “I don’t know if I can just go back to my old life. I feel like this has changed me in some way.”  
Wwx : “Change isn’t always a bad thing. Maybe some things are worth holding onto.”  
Type : “Yeah, maybe ur right. I don’t know if holding on is an option.”  
Wwx : “You love him right? If you do then you need to fight for it.”  
Type : “I don’t know. I think I do. Do you love Lan Wangji?”  
Wwx : “Yeah, I think I do.”  
Type : “Are you going to fight for it?”  
Wwx : “I don’t know. I will try.”  
Type : “Okay. I will as well. Thank you.”  
He didn’t quite know what to make of his conversation with Wei Wuxian. He hadn’t thought about love, he knew Tharn had owned his heart since he had first laid eyes on him, but it had only been ten days. He had been hurt before, had jumped both feet first and given his whole heart to someone who hadn’t caught him. It had broken him and he had promised that he would be reckless again but he knew, if nothing else, that Tharn would never hurt him.  
Pressing his face into Tharn’s soft hair, he promised himself and the sleeping man in his arms that he would fight. He would try and make this work.

**Tharn :**

  
Tharn woke up to Type face inches from his.  
“Tharn wake up. Thorn will be calling soon.” As soon as he heard his brother’s name he sat up, reaching for his phone. He didn’t have any missed calls but he couldn’t believe he had slept for so long.  
“It’s okay. You still have time. I didn’t want to wake you any earlier. You need the rest.”  
“Thank you.”  
It took him a moment he was still laying completely on Type. If the time on his phone was correct, he had slept for most of the time. On Type.  
“Oh I am sorry. I must be crushing you. You should have pushed me off.” As he made to move off Type, the arms holding him kept him from moving.  
“No, stay. I don’t mind.”  
Rolling to the side, he sat up against the headrest, pulling Type with so their positions where reserved and Type was in his lap. Type seemed happy enough with the position only trying to move when Tharn’s phone rang with an incoming video call but Tharn wouldn’t let him.  
If Thorn was surprised to see a stranger in his brother’s lap, he did a pretty good job hiding it.  
“Hello brother. Type, I assume?”  
“How is she?”  
“Alright. Awake and asking for you.”  
Thanya was connected to a lot of wires and tubes but her smile was just as bright as he remembered it as she smiled up at the phone and told him about the extra jello one of the nurses let her have.  
They weren’t able to talk for long but it was enough and as the call ended, Tharn smiled and felt the breath he had been holding for two days finally escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave a comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave a comment.


End file.
